Stop the Presses
Stop the Presses is the 13th episode of Season 6 of Kids Incorporated and 104th episode overall. In this episode, Kenny tries to sell more copies of the school newspaper; but his idea of playing fast and loose with the truth angers his friends in the process. Plot Summary We first see a performance of "Do You Believe in Magic"; something which Kenny is hoping for due to the school paper (which Kenny is the editor of) not drawing anyone's interested (after mentioning only 10 copies were taken; when Robin suggests they might be too expensive Kenny snaps back "They're free"). Part of the problem is the issue of striking a balance between "boring" and "trashy"; and the lead story (missing pencils) firmly lands in the former category. Following "Don't Be Cruel"; a frustrated Kenny tosses the remaining papers, vowing the next day's paper would be the most exciting ever. He then goes off to interview Stacy (who mentions watching a Bon Jovi special while home sick); Richie (talking about a science-fiction movie) and Robin (who discovered a notebook with something she didn't recognize written in it) and the gears in his head start turning ("Leave Me Alone"). However, the next day's newspaper receives a cold reception when an enraged Stacy confronts Kenny about the headline of her interview ("Stacy Spends Day with Bon Jovi"; Stacy being especially angry over the fact the headline made it look like she had snuck out of the house), with Richie and Robin equally irritated (the headline for Richie {"Richie Spots UFO in Town"} made it appear Richie was talking about an actual alien instead of a movie; while Robin gets swamped with people asking for help on their French homework), causing Kenny to realize the error of his ways ("I Know I Can Turn It All Around") and seeking to atone for his error. While the others are preparing to rehearse, Kenny's getting some last-minute writing done; then presents a new and improved paper to the other's amazement (headlines feature stories on a behind-the-scenes look at an upcoming school dance; a teacher ranking and a basketball preview), leading to compliments about the well-written stories (Robin: "And they're even true") while Richie is relieved to not see any UFO stories; setting up closing song "Forever Your Girl". Kid Cast * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Kenneth Wesley "Kenny" Ford Jr. - Kenny * (Jennifer) Love Hewitt - Robin (credited as Love Hewitt) * Devyn Puett - Devyn * Richard Shoff - Richie Adult Cast * Sean O'Riordian - Flip Dancers * Joseph Conrad * Kimberly Duncan * Leilani Legamy * Tiffany Robbins * Cory Tyler Songs * "Do You Believe in Magic" (The Lovin' Spoonful cover; performed by Stacy, Kenny and Devyn) * "Don't Be Cruel" (Elvis Presley cover; performed by Kenny and Richie) * "Leave Me Alone" (Michael Jackson cover; performed by Kenny) * "I Know I Can Turn It All Around" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Kenny) * "Forever Your Girl" (Paula Abdul cover; performed by Stacy, Kenny and Robin) Trivia Kenny sings lead in every song in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 6 Episodes of Kids Incorporated